creepypastas_with_no_limitfandomcom-20200215-history
MW3
Hours after killing General Shepherd, Price and Nikolai take a critically wounded Soap to a Russian loyalist safe-house in Himachal Pradesh for treatment. When Makarov sends troops to eliminate them, the group evacuate with the help of Yuri, an associate of Nikolai with a common grudge against Makarov. Meanwhile, an American four-man Delta Force team call-signed Metal aids in repelling Russian forces in New York City, destroying a Russian spectrum jamming tower on top of the Wall Street Stock Exchange, and hijacking an Oscar II-class submarine to eliminate the Russian Navy in the New York Bay. As a direct result, Russia withdraws its forces from the East Coast. Two months later, Makarov and his operatives hijack a plane en route to Hamburg, containing the President of Russia, Boris Vorshevsky, to derail his planned peace treaty with the United States. After killing several members of the FSO, Makarov reveals to the Russian President that he intends to have Russia dominate Europe by using its nuclear arsenal. Vorshevsky refuses to give over the launch codes, so Makarov orders a search for his daughter, Alena, to break him. Subsequently, he orders for chemical bombs to be transported from Sierra Leone into every NATO-affiliated country's major cities, in order to cripple their intelligence networks and military bases. Despite the efforts of a SAS team to prevent the detonation in London, the attack proves successful, allowing Russian forces to invade most of Europe. In response, the U.S. sends in counter-attack forces to assist in repelling the invasion, including a rescue operation led by Team Metal to rescue the Vice President of the United States in Hamburg after he was captured en route to the peace conference with Vorshevsky. During the chaos, Price's team gets a lead from his former commanding officer, MacMillan, that allows him to identify the bomb maker as Volk, the CEO of Fregata Industries. After killing Volk's Somali contact Waraabe, Price contacts Team Metal for help; the Delta Force team capture Volk in Paris with the help of the GIGN and other U.S. forces. After interrogating Volk, Metal informs Price of a meeting that Makarov intends to hold within Prague. Aided by loyalist Russian forces and Czech partisans, Price's team attempt to assassinate Makarov, only to learn that he anticipated this and arranged a trap for them. Despite managing to escape the trap and Makarov's men, Soap is mortally wounded during the chaos, and dies shortly after revealing to Price that Makarov knew Yuri. An enraged Price holds Yuri at gunpoint and interrogates him over Soap's allegation, to which Yuri confirms that he was a former ally of Makarov – Yuri originally believed in both his and Imran Zakhaev's goals, helping to evacuate both in Pripyat after Price's assassination mission, but was disenchanted by the pair's use of nuclear weapons in the Middle East. When Yuri attempted to defect and warn the authorities of Makarov's plans, Makarov critically shot him before the airport massacre in Moscow and left him for dead, leaving him to be rescued by airport security. Price grudgingly maintains their alliance, and with assistance from MacMillan, infiltrate's Makarov's castle base near Prague for intel on Makarov's location. Learning that Alena has been discovered to be hiding in Berlin, Price passes on the information to Team Metal. Though they fail to rescue Alena, the Vorshevskys are eventually tracked to a Siberian diamond mine, leading to Metal, Yuri and Price, forming a joint task force to rescue them. Although the group are successful, Metal sacrifice themselves to ensure the safe extraction of Yuri, Price and the Vorshevskys, as the mine begins to collapse. In the aftermath, Russia and the United States call a ceasefire, leading to the withdrawal of Russian forces from Europe as the two nations focus on peace talks. Meanwhile, Price and Yuri track down Makarov to a hotel in the Arabian Peninsula. With Nikolai's help, the pair manage to overcome his remaining forces with heavy equipment, while preventing him from leaving by helicopter. As Makarov gains the upper hand during the struggle, Yuri intervenes and is killed by Makarov, but his distraction allows Price to strangle and hang Makarov with a steel cable. As the police approach the hotel, a victorious Price smokes a cigar. Category:Cringe